


Witching Hour

by Ugly_Love



Series: m4m [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadomasochism, Submissive Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Under-negotiated Kink, dick stepping, fight kink, messy blowjobs, sexual tension now resolved due to popular demand, smoochin', there's also plot, uh oh here's the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Love/pseuds/Ugly_Love
Summary: It had been a week and two days since Jack met Gabriel, and he was feeling restless.A good part of him was thoroughly convinced that Gabriel would never call him back; that he’d just been being polite, or he’d woken up the next morning and decided Jack wasn’t worth the effort, but still, he couldn’t shake the hope that hemight.That maybe Gabriel was just as stuck on that night as Jack was.Sequel toTake Your Anger Out On Me -m4m-





	1. Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BAABBEEYY
> 
> I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to this, but you lot were all so lovely in the comments, it inspired me to write another one! I had this whole thing planned out a week after posting the first, but then... im lazy...
> 
> Anyway, I hope this helps with the frustration over the Unresolved Sexual Tension tag :))))))))))) i promise there's plot in the next chapters.

It had been a week and two days since Jack met Gabriel, and he was feeling restless.

A good part of him was thoroughly convinced that Gabriel would never call him back; that he’d just been being polite, or he’d woken up the next morning and decided Jack wasn’t worth the effort, but still, he couldn’t shake the hope that he _might._

That maybe Gabriel was just as stuck on that night as Jack was.

He could have almost convinced himself it had never happened if it wasn’t for his knuckles; lying in bed the next morning, pressing his thumb against the swollen joints to feel the ache, thinking about blood smeared on slack lips.

Dragging himself into work that day had been so surreal. He felt like something should have changed, that there should have been some kind of seismic shift in his reality to match the warm mess in his head, so clocking in to find everything completely unchanged was almost enough to give him vertigo.

The next few days blurred together into a haze of stacking, refunds, overtime, complaints, more refunds and more complaints, with the highlights of his day being the time he spent sitting in the tiny grey office, staring at nothing and thinking about Gabriel.

The images were always in his mind, like a saved video he could keep on replaying when real life wasn’t holding his interest. He could be spending twenty minutes explaining to some PTA soccer-mom that her coupon collection was three years out of date, when really all he was thinking was that she had no idea that he’d beaten a man to a pulp and liked it.

Not that his mangled knuckles went completely unnoticed. He’d gotten some looks, but Jesse had been the only one blunt enough to comment on it, while they’d been holed up in the loading bay trying not to set off the alarms by taking a smoke break.

“Shit, Ice, you got a secret bare-knuckle career goin’ on or what?” 

Jack snorted, managed not to smirk. “Fight at a bar. Nothing to write home about.”

Jesse whistled dramatically “Bar fights on a Wednesday? Damn, I really didn’t pin you as the type…”

Normally Jack would chuck something back at him, keep up the banter that made his job more bearable, but this time, he just grinned and kept quiet.

*

At the two week mark, Jack had given up on ever hearing from Gabriel again.

Maybe he’d been even more awkward and than he thought, which would be pretty impressive. Maybe Gabriel had a lot of other guys who answered the ad to choose from. Or maybe it was an anonymity thing; not meeting more than once, not giving his full name. Whatever the reason, Jack had resigned himself to the idea that it had been a one-time deal. A one-off weird thing he'd done that might make a good drunken story at a party, “Ha ha this reminds me of this one time I met a masochist on Craigslist, funny story, definitely wasn’t some kind of intense sexual awakening for me that made me re-evaluate my entire idea of attraction.”

Jack sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, staring at clock-in machine which he’d been standing in front of for the past minute or so, not typing in his number.

“Oh, I know _that_ feeling.” He heard the service corridor door swing shut and Ana ambled up to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Jack, you in there?”

Jack coughed, croaked “Cash or card...?”

Ana snorted, slapped his back hard enough to make him wince. “Glad to see your dealing with the late shift so well. Hope you’re ready to be right back here tomorrow morning at seven, champ.”

Jack let his head drop against the clock-in machine, groaning, as Ana's laughter disappeared around the corner.

*

It was 03:48am when the message came through.

Jack was sprawled on top of his comforter, still mostly dressed after only having managed to yank off his ugly work shirt and face-plant on his bed after getting in. Still scrolling mindlessly through twitter despite being too tired for words to register as anything more than abstract shapes, vaguely wondering if he had the energy to whack one out before passing out.

The notification lit up the screen, dragging him awake right as sleep was making a pass at him.

**hey jack**

He squinted at the too-bright screen, trying to process the unfamiliar caller ID, then-

Oh, _shit._

*

The rest of the week passed in a blur, Saturday feeling closer by the hour.

**saturday, same place same deal, if your down**

**yeah, im down. 12 again?**

**12 works for me. see you there blondie**

He’d checked his phone at least three times a day for the remainder of the week, not expecting new messages, just re-reading the exchange, checking for the hundredth time that it was definitely _what_ he thought from _who_ he thought.

By Saturday he was too jittery to be good for anything; cutting short his lunch with Rein at their usual dirty little café-bar to go home and impatiently flick through Netflix and pick at leftovers for the next 8 hours until it was time to leave.

Which brought him to now. Driving through the industrial outskirts of town in the dark, no cars, no people, just the orange saucers of streetlights overhead, and the long, low out-of-town stores stretched out like aircraft hangers. He thunk-thunked over a railway crossing and slowed as he saw the Target that shielded their designated parking lot from the highway. He took a breath and eased into the turning, scanning the secluded lot as it came into view.

This time, Gabriel’s car was already there. There was no mistaking the beat-up, black Ford Falcon in the centre of the lot, though Jack’s stomach still did a little flip-flop when he saw the figure smoking against the hood.

He pulled up a bay over, getting out his car as Gabriel lent and smoked, watching him.

Jack stuffed his keys in his jacket pocket and finally let himself look up at him.

Gabriel was wearing grey sweatpants and some old, scuffed-up work boots, a jacket thrown over the open window of his car, cigarette burning orange between his lips.

“Hey Jack.”

“Hey.” Jack leaned up against his car, watching Gabriel take another drag of his smoke, eyeing him. _Chill out._

“Hope your face wasn’t fucked up too bad after last time.”

Gabriel huffed a little half-laugh, “Well, it wasn’t exactly pretty, but nothing that caused me problems. My work don’t care about that kinda shit.”

Jack stored his thought on what the hell kind of work that could be for later.

“Concussion?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ like bubble-gum. “Probably close though.”

“You want me to go easier?”

Gabriel’s grin split his face. “Nah.”

With that, Gabriel pushed off the side of his car and flicked his smoke towards the curb.

“Alright, same deal as last time, mind the teeth and kidneys, everything else is green. You good to go?”

Jack tried to push down his smile, didn’t manage it. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Jack still hadn’t moved from his spot against his car, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You need me to punch you to get this started or what?”

Jacks grin widened. “Nah.”

The punch connected with Gabriel’s stomach, close enough to his diaphragm to wind anyone else, but Jack still didn’t manage to take him by surprise; Gabriel tensed against the impact, letting out nothing more than a sharp hiss as his hands reflexively came up to Jack’s shoulders.

Jack didn’t give him a second to catch his breath, landing one, two, three more hits in the meat of his stomach, trying to push him back. Gabriel stood his ground, hunching over as the blows drove into him, fighting to stop himself from guarding his stomach. Gabriel twisted, trying to pivot away from the car behind him, but Jack grabbed his shoulders and shoved, knocking the air out of him as he collided with the car door. The flash of wide-eyed, blink-and-you-miss-it pain on Gabriel’s face as his back hit metal had Jack’s knuckles feeling hot, tongue heavy.

Jack swung wide, revelling in the sharp grunt as his fist connected with Gabriel’s side, keeping him pinned against the car as he landed blow after blow in his soft abdomen. Jack could feel Gabriel’s warmth spreading from his knuckles, through his hands and up his arms like a deep-sea current, hot and numbing and _perfect._

Jack’s fist cracked against his cheekbone and Gabriel's restraint finally broke; letting out a choked sound as his head snapped to the side, hands slipping against the car window. Gabriel stayed there, head thrown sideways, chest heaving, and Jack let himself press up against him, pinning him to the car and feeling the shock of heat against his chest, stomach, thighs.

Gabriel hissed like Jack had hit him again, eyes snapping back to him, but Jack didn’t give himself time to savour it. He twisted a hand in the front of Gabriel’s shirt and pulled, yanking him away from the car and sideways. Gabriel had less than a second to be confused before Jack jerked him forwards by his grip on his collar, and drove his knee into Gabriel’s stomach.

Gabriel doubled over, hacking, swaying, Jack reeled back.

The punch hit Gabriel’s cheek with a wet _thwack_ , jerking Gabriel’s head back as he stumbled, still winded, one, two steps, then dropped down on his ass like his body had decided it had had enough.

He went down like it was a relief; sprawled out on the warm asphalt, eyes unfocused, groaning low. Jack stood over him and felt the heat saturating him, the boiling liquid of deep-sea vents, so hot he was sure the tar beneath his boots was melting.

Gabriel’s head lolled forward, almost lazy, dragging that glassy, open look over Jack’s face.

Jack stepped forward, between Gabriel’s spread thighs, and pressed the sole of his boot against his crotch.

Gabriel jerked, eyes snapping open as he curled in on himself, a startled grunt catching in his throat. Jack braced, almost closed his eyes, but a second passed and Gabriel hadn’t punched him yet; he was half up on his elbows, breathing short and fast, wide eyes fixed on Jack’s boot. Jack bit his lip and pushed down, leaning his weight into Gabriel’s crotch, watching as he hissed and tensed up, stomach clenching, drawing his knees up around Jack’s leg, then shakily letting his thighs fall open again. Gabriel dropped onto his back, clenching his fists as Jack increased the pressure, eyes locked on Gabriel’s face, watching it scrunch up in pain as his body tensed and shook beneath him, squirming like a pinned insect.

Jack could feel Gabriel’s cock under the sole of his boot, unmistakably hard, the fact of it searing under his skin enough to make him press harder, grinding down. Gabriel choked out a strained sound, a low “haaahhhhh” like the air had been pushed out of him, and brought up his arms to cover his face like he was trying to shield himself from fists, breath coming harsh and fast.

“Fuck…” Gabriel hissed, teeth grit like it hurt to get the words out, “Jack… I want to suck your fucking cock. _Please._ ”

On any other day of Jack’s life, a request like that would leave him red and floundering, stumbling over his words and fumbling his zipper in his efforts to surrender his dick to whoever the hell wanted it _that bad_ , but this was not Regular Jack. This was the Jack who’d spent every night for the last three weeks lying in the dark with his hand in his pants, thinking about the sounds Gabriel made when he choked him. The thick, wet gasps as he choked on his own spit, the frantic pulse trapped under his fingers, his throat convulsing as he tried to swallow, all on replay in vivid technicolour in Jack’s head as he spilt all over his last clean PJ t-shirt.

This was _that Jack_. So what _that Jack_ did was drop to his knees over Gabriel’s shoulders, shove his arms out of his face and start working his belt open.

Gabriel was panting open-mouthed beneath him, eyes locked on where he was tugging at his belt, his own hands clenching indecisively on the asphalt, like he was trying to decide if he could touch. Jack took care of that by grabbing both hands, pinning them above Gabriel’s head with one of his own as he worked down his fly with the other. Gabriel twisted under him, pressing back, as if he couldn’t flip Jack with one hand if he actually wanted to.

Gabriel honest-to-God _groaned_ when Jack pulled his dick out, hard since the first punch he’d thrown, lifting his head to try and reach the tip. Jack shoved his head back against the asphalt and held it there, releasing his arms to hold is head down, pushing up Gabriel’s lip with his thumb, showing his incisor as Gabriel’s chest heaved under his legs.

Gabriel’s wide eyes stayed locked to his as Jack rubbed his thumb over his plush lips, his gums, dipped between the threat of his teeth to push down on his tongue.

As soon as he felt Gabriel start to lick at his fingers Jack pulled his hand back, wiping it across Gabriel’s face and beard. He wrapped his hand around his swollen dick and guided it to Gabriel’s open mouth, shivering at the feel of his hot breath on him, ducking forward to hide it, smearing the head across Gabriel’s wet lips.

He heard a wet, mumbled “Fuck…” and then he was pushing in, his eyes almost rolling back in his head as wet heat enveloped him. Jack gripped Gabriel’s head, dropping one hand to the asphalt to support himself as his thighs quivered, trying to keep his hips still, caught between wanting to melt into a warm puddle on the floor and wanting to hold Gabriel down and fuck his face till he cried.

He settled for a middle ground.

Sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth, Jack pulled back, allowing Gabriel one wet gasp for breath before he pushed back in and began to fuck his mouth with short, slow thrusts. Gabriel moaned low and warm around his cock, not really sucking him yet, just letting Jack slide over his tongue, keeping his lips tight around him. Jack rubbed his thumb over the seam of them, pressing down on Gabriel’s lower lip to feel the give.

Gabriel looked _spectacular_ like this. His heavy eyebrows pulled down, gaze intense even looking up at him from the dirt with a dick in his mouth, the lines around his eyes going tense as Jack’s cock pressed against the back of his throat. Gabriel’s body tensing at that hint of pain had Jack chasing it; leaning forward to fuck deeper, pressing up against that delicious tightness at the back of Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel’s throat convulsed and he choked, hacking up thick saliva around Jack’s cock, eyes squeezed shut as he bucked beneath him, instinctively trying to throw him off. Jack rode it out and kept his dick pressed as deep as he could, screwing his eyes shut, groaning low as Gabriel’s throat clenched around him, trying to force him out. Jack held it until the pressure was too much to bear, fingers digging into Gabriel’s temples, then pulled out, dragging thick stings of spit over Gabriel’s beard as curled in on himself, hacking. Gabriel’s head dropped back to the asphalt with an audible _thud_ , looking up at him with glassy eyes as he swallowed thickly. “Huuooh fuck, fuuck, fuck-” Jack cut him off by hooking a thumb into his cheek, pulling his lip up into a sneer as he pushed his cock back into Gabriel’s mouth.

Jack didn’t give him time to adjust; sliding straight to the back of his throat and pushing at that tightness. Gabriel’s throat clenched around him and he clawed at the asphalt, body tensing and relaxing under him as he tried to adjust to the insistent pressure. After a moment, Jack felt the death grip of Gabriel’s throat start loosen, and he bit his lip, leaning his weight down to ease into that tight warmth. Gabriel was lying still beneath him, breathing shallowly through his nose, wide eyes locked on Jack’s face as he tried to keep his throat open for him.

 _“Trying to be a good boy for me.”_ Jack thought deliriously.

It wasn’t an easy angle; Jack couldn’t fit more than his cockhead into the tightness of Gabriel’s throat with his head against the asphalt like that, but it was _more_ than enough. Jack got his hand back on Gabriel’s forehead, holding him still as he fucked his throat with short, sharp thrusts, eyes almost rolling back in his head each time his cock popped into the clutch of Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel was moaning freely around him, eyes half closed, fingers scratching at the ground. No matter how much he writhed and bucked, he hadn’t once tried to put his hands on Jack since he pinned him earlier. The surge of confidence that shivered through Jack at that thought had him pushing harder, pumping his hips faster, till Gabriel’s moans were short and choked, and thick drool started to bubble at the seam of his lips.

Jack looked down at Gabriel’s spit-smeared face; flushed dark, eyes unfocused, breathing sharp and hard through his nose, and got an idea.

When Jack pinched Gabriel’s nose closed with his free hand, he jerked, hundred-yard stare snapping back to Jack’s face with a look of confusion, then mounting panic as he tried to pull in a breath a couldn’t.

Gabriel’s throat closed in panic and he gagged, ugly and loud, and Jack groaned, tipping his head back as he kept up the harsh pace of his thrusts, frothing up the drool pooling in Gabriel’s throat as he desperately tried to swallow around him. Gabriel strained and twisted beneath him, heels skidding on loose gravel, but he didn’t try to push him off, even as he lost the air to moan, reduced to gurgling around Jack’s cock as his throat was used.

Jack kept it up until he noticed a vein pop out at Gabriel’s temple, and with a strained grunt he pulled his cock out of the gorgeous heat of Gabriel’s mouth, and Gabriel took a huge, shuddering breath, chest heaving under Jack’s thighs, the front of his dark t-shirt turning darker with sweat.

Jack wasn’t in much better shape; panting for breath like a dog on a hot sidewalk, squeezing the base of his dick to fight off a sudden burst of heat as Gabriel turned his head to spit thick saliva on the asphalt.

Gabriel turned back to him, eyes wide and wild, strings of saliva streaked between his lips and beard, still gasping for breath.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Jack put one hand on his forehead, pushing him back to the ground and fed his dick back into Gabriel’s open mouth, starting up a punishing pace. Gabriel took a deep, diver’s breath through his nose and Jack took his cue, holding his nose closed as he pushed into Gabriel’s sweet, accommodating throat. Gabriel didn’t choke this time, fighting to keep still, open, ready, even as his flush grew darker, the pulse in his strong neck beating so frantic it was visible. Jack dropped his chin to his chest, breathing sharp through his teeth as he watched Gabriel’s brow furrow, eyes barely open, his whole body tense as a trapped animal beneath him. He could smell his nervous sweat, hot and metallic on his tongue, see the sheen of it on his bared throat as he swallowed desperately around him. The thick, wet sounds Jack dragged from Gabriel’s throat each time he pulled back far enough to break the seal were so _wrecked_ Jack wondered if he could even stop himself if he tried. The thought of it made him light-headed, picturing the first time he’d seen Gabriel; tall and proud and looking at him with that searing, even gaze that made his palms sweaty, reduced to helplessly gurgling round his cock and _loving_ it.

Jack was jerked back to reality by Gabriel frantically slapping his thigh, face almost purple and his eyes rolled back to the whites. Jack jerked back, but only allowed Gabriel one gasp for air before he was forcing back in, Gabriel whining low in his throat before it was cut off by Jack’s cock plugging up his air supply.

Gabriel was coming apart beneath him, his hands clenching limply at his sides, drool sliding down his cheek as his eyes unfocused, letting himself be used.

Jack felt it as a sudden bloom of heat around his neck and upped the pace, gritting his teeth; managing two, three more harsh thrusts before the boiling pressure in his gut became unrestrainable and his thoughts hit white out. He curled over Gabriel’s head, groaning rough and loud, almost choking on it as the burning white heat inside him tried its best to boil his brain, vaguely aware of Gabriel swallowing around him as he dumped his load down his poor abused throat.

Gabriel didn’t move when Jack gingerly slid his oversensitive cock out his mouth, staying with his head where Jack had held it, eyes closed, mouth open and panting. Jack held himself above Gabriel on shaky arms, looking down at his blissed-out face, trying to catch his breath. Breathing in Gabriel’s warmth.

Jack slowly dropped his weight back onto Gabriel’s chest, propping his hands on the meat of Gabriel’s shoulders to steady himself, still feeling wobbly from the force of his orgasm.

Jack blinked as his over-cooked brain made an important connection, and reached back to palm Gabriel’s crotch, expecting the same thickness he’d felt under his boot earlier. Instead he felt a patch of sticky warmth on Gabriel’s sweatpants, and Gabriel groaned a weak protest when he squeezed the soft bulge still obvious through his sweats, thick thighs twitching up to shield himself.

Jack grinned dopily, looking down at Gabriel, slumped on the asphalt, eyes closed, panting softly.

Struck with a sudden want, Jack shuffled back off of Gabriel’s torso, dropping down to sit between his legs, then wrapped one hand around his wrist, pulling him up. Gabriel went with no protest, barely opening his eyes as Jack tugged him into his lap, flopping against his chest. He made a low, soft little “mmm” sound as he dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder, and Jack wrapped both arms round his waist, wanting to hear it again. Jack revelled in how warm and firm Gabriel was under his hands, realising belatedly that he hadn’t properly _touched_ Gabriel before.

Jack ran his hands up Gabriel’s sides, squeezing handfuls of soft fat and firm muscle, stroking over the ridges of his hips and ribs. He was just so… _big_ , Jack felt slightly ridiculous with the bulk of him curled up in his lap, his warm, thick thighs round his waist; hugging him like a giant, tanked-up, masochistic teddy bear.

Gabriel was still flopped against him, warm an unmoving, so Jack picked up one of his arms, draping it over his own shoulder and reaching to wrestle with the other until Gabriel got the memo; loosely wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.

Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the firm weight of him, a particularly mushy part of his brain reminding him of when he’d gone to a petting zoo as a kid and the keeper had put a whole 165 pound python on his shoulders, and just how weirdly safe he had felt.

With Gabriel's weight in his lap, and his body humming with the aftermath of everything they'd just done, Jack felt... giddy. Hell, he almost felt high. It was different from the hot, electric power rush of having Gabriel under him, but it was almost better. He'd felt it the first time, the need to wrap Gabriel up in his arms and take care of him as if he actually needed that from someone like Jack. He felt almost dizzy from the fact that Gabriel was actually _letting him_. No, not letting him. Gabriel didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd put up with something he didn't like. He _wanted it_. Wanted his head on Jack's shoulder, Jack's hands resting on the swell of his hips, stroking up the valley between the thick ropes of muscle on either side of his spine.

Jack wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting like that, Gabriel wrapped up in his lap and Jack stroking slow, raspy circles into the hair at the base of his skull. At some point Gabriel’s breathing had evened out, and he could feel dried saliva on Gabriel’s cheek, half stuck to the side of his own head. He could hear a siren somewhere in the distance, and the faint buzz of the lot’s singular streetlight above them, keeping them secure in it’s circle of warm, orange not-dark.

Jack pulled back slowly, one hand on Gabriel’s chest as if he might melt without his support, a theory Gabriel backed up with an incensed huff as he was moved. Jack touched his forehead against Gabriel’s, pulling back to watch him blink slowly, expression open.

His lips parted slightly. Jack leaned in.

The kiss was stupidly chaste after everything they’d just done, but the soft press of Gabriel’s lips against his own had Jack’s whole body tingling with nervous energy. 

When Jack pulled back Gabriel’s eyes were still closed, lips parted. “Fuck…” Jack mumbled eloquently, and leaned in again.

Jack only managed three more soft, tiny kisses before his brain effectively overheated; unable to deal with so much _good_ all in one go that he found himself pulling out of Gabriel’s arms, easing out from under him and wobbling to his feet.

He answered Gabriel’s confused look with a half-assed mumble of “Medkit…”, and turned away from that searching gaze before he could think too much about it. He concentrated on walking to the open window of Gabriel’s car without looking like his knees were weak from the warmth Gabriel’s lips had left on his own, and began rifling through his jacket pockets.

By the time Jack was walking back with the plastic medkit box in his hands, Gabriel was looking a little more lucid; sitting up with his legs crossed, shirt hiked up on one side as he prodded at a darkening bruise smudged across his ribs.

Jack dropped down in front of him, snapping open the box. “You bleeding anywhere?” He could already see the answer, but kept digging through the contents of the box to give him something to do with his hands.

“Nah.” Gabriel said, voice sounding a little thick and hoarse “Gonna be bruised to shit by tomorrow, but I’m good.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but ended up stuck somewhere between the new roughness to Gabriel’s voice, and the wedge of hairy, muscled stomach he was still prodding at. He probably could have watched Gabriel run his hands over his own stomach and ribs with his mouth open like an idiot until Gabriel was forced to comment on it, but something caught his eye.

“Hey, lemme see your hand.” He said, holding his own out. Gabriel pulled his shirt back down and put his hand in Jack’s, palm to palm. Jack turned his hand over, pushing his fingers apart.

Gabriel’s fingertips were scuffed raw, criss-crossed with ragged red scratches from where he’d been clawing at the asphalt.

“You’ve got bits of gravel and shit right under your nails” Jack said, pulling his hand closer “Doesn’t that hurt like a bitch?”

“Huh.” Gabriel said, looking down at his hand with a perplexed expression “Yeah, it does. Ow, _fuck_ , yeah it does.” He pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest. “Fuck you man, I didn’t notice it hurt till you said it.”

“Nope” Jack said, gesturing to his hand, “Lemme see.”

Gabriel pulled his hand up closer, like he was planning on holding it above his head out of reach.

Jack raised his eyebrows, hand held out expectantly.

Gabriel huffed and slapped his hand down in Jack's, “If you think you’re digging bits of rock out of my hand I’ve got some news for you.”

“That’s nasty and I’m not that nice, so don’t worry.”

Gabriel grimaced as Jack swiped a saline wipe over his raw fingers, holding his big hand still as he rubbed off the grime as gently as he could.

“Now would be a good time to commit the perfect crime, while you’ve got no fingerprints...” Jack said, resisting the urge to flick a bit of gravel out of Gabriel's finger.

“Great, I can finally add something to my only felony so far.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, hand slowing. “Which was...?”

“Loitering in a white people park.”

Jack snorted, covering his mouth to stifle his laugh. “Fuck...”

Gabriel leant back on one hand, eyebrow raised “I saw that fear for a second there. What did you think I was gonna say? Holding up the liquor store? Gang banging? The Kennedy Assassination?”

“How about meeting strange men on craigslist and sucking their souls out through their dicks?”

Gabriel’s laugh took him by surprise, deep and warm, the kind that made you want to laugh too.

“Thought you were looking kinda pale.”

“Unfortunately, this is normal for me.” Jack said, scrunching up the used wipe and chucking it back in the box, “Alright, done. You can have your hand back.”

Gabriel tucked his raw hands under his arms, pulling a face. "Thanks." He said flatly, "Hurts more now than it did before."

"Man, stop griping." Jack drawled, leaning back on his hands, “Isn't me making you hurt kinda the point of tonight?"

Jack regretted the last sentence as soon as it was out of his mouth, any confidence he'd built up over the conversation dropping out of him as Gabriel looked up sharply. He stared at him, gaze hard and calculating, and Jack's stomach started to twist up tight and cold.

Just as he was about to blurt out a stumbling apology, Gabriel's unreadable expression broke. He smiled wryly, leaning back, keeping Jack pinned with that level gaze. "Yeah. Guess I'm lucky you're so good at it."

Jack swallowed, somehow getting the distinct feeling he was being teased rather than flattered.

Gabriel grinned even wider at Jack's nervous silence, "Damn, not so pale now, huh? Sorry, you don't want me to talk about it? Can I tell you what a nice fuckin' dick you got or is that too much?"

Jack snorted at the last comment, laughter forcing its way through his nervousness.

"If I can tell you you got a nice mouth."

Gabriel didn't answer, but his grin widened with that infectious kind of energy that had Jack feeling himself smiling too.

He looked so fucking good, just sitting there on the floor of a parking lot in the dark, grinning at him.

_Fuck._

The image of Gabriel's on his back on the asphalt, sweating, eyes tight as he tried to swallow swelled in his mind with a ferocity so sudden it made his stomach flip like a cold fish, and he jolted up to his feet as if he could walk away from the feeling.

"I uh, guess we should..." He didn't want to, but pushed on anyway, "Y'know, get going..."

Gabriel was still just looking at him, expression amused, so Jack stepped over and stuck a hand out. Gabriel took it, letting Jack haul him to his feet, and fuck, he'd forgotten how tall he was. For a moment they were almost chest to chest, and Jack watched Gabriel's lips part slightly before he took a step back, letting the night open up between them.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets to deal with the sudden tingle of cold he felt at the distance, eyes still on Gabriel's face. Gabriel was looking at him with that unreadable expression, almost like he was waiting for something. Jack swallowed.

"If you wanna do this again... I'd like that."

"Yeah?" A hint of that wry smile tugged at Gabriel's lips. "...Alright."

With that, Gabriel turned to swipe the medkit off the floor and stepped back towards his car, chucking it through the open window.

Jack instinctively followed him a few steps, but ended up lent against the door of his car, hands behind himself, watching Gabriel and trying to think of something smart to say before Gabriel just got in his car and drove away like nothing had happened.

"Word of advice" Gabriel said, turning to him as he opened the door, "Keep your wrist straight when you throw that hook, or your gonna keep fucking yourself up more than me."

Jack caught a last glimpse of that knowing grin before Gabriel slammed the door and the engine started up with a hacking rumble, and he looked down at his hands: knuckles swollen and scuffed, smeared red and blotchy like he'd had his hands in a punnet of overripe fruit.

He dropped his hands and let his head fall back as Gabriel's car pulled out of the lot.

"For fuck's sake."


	2. Lucky Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning at end of chapter.

Jack settled into his new routine easily.

Work was still boring, bills were still money, his driver-side window still leaked, but there was something at the end of the week that kept him motivated to keep rolling out of bed every morning.

He could swear he even had a little more patience for the endless stream of idiots who seemed to get a real kick out of complaining at retail workers. It wasn't that annoying things weren’t annoying anymore, but frustration didn't seem to rule him like it had before. He didn't wake up with a headache from grinding his teeth all night. Annoyances didn't pile up until finding he'd bought the wrong microwave meal at the end of the day made him want to hurl it at the wall.

Maybe it was partly the structure it gave his time. Having something to look forward to that separated each week from the next; halting the constant conveyor belt of drive, work, drive, sleep, jerk off, drive, work, drive, leftovers.

He thought about it probably more than he should. Once Jesse had actually called him out on his daydreaming at work; slapping a hand on his shoulder and jolting him back to the present.

_"Shiiiit Ice, I called your name three damn times and you didn't hear me? You got it bad, boy."_

Jesse had been grinning from ear to ear, looking smug with this new angle to give him shit.

_"What's up, you got a new squeeze?"_

Jack had just smiled at him, and paused his mental replay of Gabriel choking on his cock.

_"Nah, nothing like that."_

Jack huffed out a cloud of smoke, long and slow, and stuck his cigarette in his mouth as he leaned back on his hands. He was sitting on the hood of his car, cross-legged, listening to the fizz of the street light above him as he waited for Gabriel.

He was early today, but more than happy to sit and enjoy the warm night for a while. Warm as bath water, so close to his own human temperature that it was hard to tell where his body ended and the air began.

This would be their fourth session since things had gotten sexual, usually with about a two week break between each meeting. They hadn't talked about it, but Gabriel always initiated it. Jack just waited to be told. He assumed the break was to let split lips and black eyes heal, which made sense, but he still found himself sitting up late at night, staring at the old messages on his phone; waiting.

Sometimes he considered texting him, but got so caught up on the possibilities of awful conversation starters that he worried himself into inactivity every time. Every time except one, when he was still awake at 2am and his brain was searing with the memory of Gabriel's warm palms, the rasp of his shaved hair, the look in his brown eyes when they flicked up to his.

He sent it before he could think too much about it.

**been thinking about you.**

The message was marked as seen for an hour before a reply lit up his phone, pulling him from the dregs of a muddy sleep.

**meet me tomorrow night**

That had been the shortest break between meets so far, a week and a day. The next night he'd watched Gabriel come as he choked him over the hood of his car, face purple and nothing for his hips to grind up on but empty air as Jack's legs held Gabriel's open.

If he didn't come during the scene, Gabriel didn't come at all. Jack had tried a few times, reaching careful hands for his crotch as he held Gabriel in the aftermath, but he was always pushed away gently. Most of the time Jack couldn't tell whether he had or hadn't, but somehow, that didn't seem to be the point. Sometimes the scene was more fight than fuck, sometimes the opposite. But either way, whether it ended with Gabriel with his mouth full or Jack jerking off over him while he bled on the floor, the next part was always the same: Gabriel's head, or his whole damn self, in Jack's lap, breathing deep and slow as he pulled himself back to the world.

He hadn't kissed him again. Not properly, at least.

Once, when Gabriel's face was more in his neck than on his shoulder, his breath feeling humid against his throat, Jack had turned and pressed a kiss to his temple, staying close and brushing his lips against his skin rather than moving away.

The cough of an old, asthmatic engine knocked Jack out of his head, and he looked up to see the silhouette of a familiar car swinging round the corner, headlights dipping and bucking as it rolled over potholes.

Jack grinned and flicked his smoke onto the asphalt, sliding off the hood as Gabriel's car swung leisurely round the single streetlight and pulled into a bay a few over from Jack.

Gabriel ducked out of his car and Jack smiled wider as he caught his eye, leaning back against the hood as Gabriel shrugged out of his jacket.

"Hey."

"Hey. How's the knuckles?"

"Been worse." Jack grimaced, "definitely been better too."

Gabriel snorted, throwing his jacket into the front seat. As he turned, Jack noticed the smudge of a fading bruise under his left eye, the skin looking a little soft and shiny.

“Still bruised up this time, huh. You don’t get people asking questions?”

“Nah. Get some looks, but people don’t exactly rush to ask. Can’t think why.”

Gabriel cracked a smile, eyes sliding over to him, and Jack felt his insides melt a little, thought _‘I honestly can’t think why’._

“Guess it must be your charming demeanor” Jack said, feeling the grin warm his face.

The fight starts slow this time; Jack throwing loose jabs to Gabriel’s chest and stomach, easing them into it. He’s gotten more confident with this whole “throwing a punch” thing since the first time, (thanks in part to some YouTube videos on boxing for beginners) and he ups the force slowly, until a sharp hook catches Gabriel in the ribs and he hisses, stomach clenching.

Gabriel’s warmth feels _so good_ against him as Jack works him over, driving into his stomach and ribs relentlessly until he’s hunched almost in half, struggling to pull in air between wheezes. He feels Gabriel’s hot breath against his neck as he rams his elbow down into the meat of his shoulder, forcing him down. Gabriel makes a strained sound and stumbles, but he doesn’t go down. He catches himself, hauls up with a hand on the car window and looks Jack in the eye, all heat and hurt and strength, sweat starting to shine on his forehead.

Jack’s stomach flips so fast and hot he almost goes light headed, and he reaches for Gabriel’s throat, soaking up the shocked little inhale as he crushes Gabriel back against the car, weight against the pounding arteries in Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel twists and grimaces, eyes pinned to Jack’s as he hacks and wheezes, chest heaving as Jack’s weight forces him to arch back. Jack wants to press himself close, feel that heat and fear-sweat, the wild whir of his pulse, but-

Jack reaches down and wraps a hand around Gabriel’s crotch, digging his fingers in and squeezing. Every inch of Gabriel tenses under his hands, eyes going wide as he huffs out a sound from deep in his chest, cut off as Jack squeezes his throat tighter to match.

The pressure on Gabriel’s throat has him up on his toes, pressed back awkwardly against the hard edge of the car’s roof, and Jack digs his thumb in, grinding his blunt nail into the softness of Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel is still straining against him, but Jack can see his eyes start to un-focus, veins standing out at his temple. He waits until Gabriel’s eyes start to roll back, then pulls back, dragging Gabriel sideways by the neck and throwing him down. Gabriel drops like a sandbag, sprawling on the asphalt, limbs heavy and loose. He rolls sideways, gets halfway to trying to curl in on himself before Jack’s boot drives into his stomach. Gabriel’s voice cracks and hitches as Jack keeps kicking him, feeling that boiling white heat through every inch of his body, foaming in his veins, hot and tender everywhere Gabriel’s skin had touched his own.

Jack reaches down, pushing Gabriel’s arms away from his face and hauling him to his knees by the collar. He pulls back and slaps him, hard, across the face, snapping his head to the side.

Gabriel eyes are wide, the sound he makes wet and shocked, eyes snapping back to Jack with a flash of something huge and disbelieving, like the fog lights of a eighteen-wheeler round a blind bend and-

And Jack slaps him again, forcing Gabriel’s wide eyed look back to the asphalt, and hauls him up by his t-shirt, dumping him face down on the hood of the car. Gabriel tenses up like a cornered snake as Jack crushes his weight up against his ass and thighs and starts yanking at his belt.

“Stop”

It’s hoarse and wavering, and - _beautiful, he’s so beautiful_ \- Jack gets his fingers under the back of Gabriel’s belt and pulls harder-

“Stop, fuck, red! Red red red!”

They’ve never talked about that, not ever, but Jack feels the hot sludge in his head turn cold so fast it almost hurts, and he jerks back from Gabriel’s body as if he’s been burned.

Gabriel twists around as soon as he can move, pushing himself blindly up the hood of the car until his back’s against the windshield, putting as much distance as he can between his body and Jack’s. He’s panting, wild-eyed, and Jack feels as if the moment’s happening in slow motion.

“Shit, _shit_ , Gabriel, fuck, I didn’t- I’m sorry-” He steps forward, reaching out instinctively and Gabriel flinches, “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Gabriel-” Jack is caught, hanging between pulling back and reaching to touch, helpless as dread drags at his stomach.

“I’m fine, I just- I gotta-” Gabriel’s hand is over his mouth, movements sudden and jerky as he slides off the hood and heads straight to his own car, legs unsteady.

Jack moves to follow, but jerks to a stop as he tries to keep his distance, and Gabriel’s already got the door open, key in and eyes anywhere but on Jack.

“Gabriel, wait, don’t leave like this, please-” The car starts with a grating huff and Gabriel’s pulling away before he’s even got the door closed, the headlights flicking on as the car pulls on to the side road and disappears around the corner.

Jack stands in the lingering exhaust, lit orange by the lot’s fizzing streetlight until the ice in his stomach claws itself all the way up to his brain and he sinks to a crouch, pushing both hands through his hair and pulling.

 

*

 

There had been no good days since then.

Jack poured yesterday’s coffee into an ‘I <3 Bloomington’ (he didn’t) mug and stuck it in the microwave. The rectangle of yellow smog and telegraph wires that passed for his kitchen window cast a sickly glow over the countertop, making his tub of leftover curry pork look even less appetizing. He wanted to pull out his phone just to look at something else for a while, but he knew if he did there’d still be a string of unanswered messages open behind his lock screen, and he didn’t want to deal with that silence right now.

He’d sent Gabriel nine messages over the course of three days before taking the hint.

The helpless string of apologies started rushed and unstructured, evened out, took a turn towards self-depreciating and then ended with “if you never want to talk to me again I get it, I just want say I’m truly sorry”, which sounded lame, even to him. It was just hard to find a way to say “you’re the one thing that makes me feel alive in my shitty, brain-dead, factory-setting life right now and I can’t believe I let myself hurt you like I did” without sounding like an egocentric stalker.

The microwave pinged and Jack yanked the door open with more force than necessary, swapping out his boiling coffee for the sludgy leftovers, brain searing.

Not that Gabriel owed him any fucking answer whatsoever. If anyone had told Jack about a situation like that, about someone _like him_ , he would have told them to block his fucking number. Someone who got off on _hurting_ people, the kind of piece of shit who could hear _No_ and not even fucking _register_ -

Jack slammed a draw closed and pushed his hands into his hair, pulling hard. “Shut up shut up shutup shutupshutup-”

He resisted the urge to thump his head on the countertop and forced himself to breathe slow, counting to ten.

After a moment of just breathing, Jack opened his eyes, watching the steam curl leisurely from his coffee mug. He wasn’t gonna think about Gabriel. If he answered, he’d be ok, if he didn’t, he’d be ok. He’d consider it a lesson learned, and smother the new-found bits of himself so deep in his brain he’d forget what feeling them had ever felt like, and let Gabriel get on with his life and never sit with his keys in the ignition and just think about his eyes or the curve of his cheek ever again.

Jack took another deep breath and picked a fork out of the sink, taking his coffee and burnt leftovers over to the couch. He plopped down on the lumpy pillows and dragged his laptop over, fork in his mouth as he scrolled through the Netflix menu for something brainlessly entertaining but not too overtly shit.

 

*

 

The next day, five days after the last meet-up, Jack’s stirring his pot noodle in the break room and opens his phone to a message from Gabriel. His stomach flips and he must make some kind of sound because Ana looks up from the soggy avocado sandwich she’s inhaling, eyebrow raised.

“You okay?”

Jack closes his mouth, gets himself back on track, “Shit, yeah, it’s just my dad, he never calls about anything good. Gotta go take this.”

Ana nods and goes back to her lunch, and Jack makes it to the loading bay without seeing anyone else.

He takes a breath and opens the message.

**do you want to meet tonight? I want to talk.**

Jack breathes out and looks up at the concrete ceiling, the sky beyond it.

He types out **thank you, yeah, I would. Let me know when and where**

He starts putting his phone back in his pocket, expecting an answer in an hour or two, but feels it buzz in his hand.

**lucky break diner, 9.**

 

*

 

The Lucky Break Diner turned out to be right on the outskirts of town, on the transition from warehouses and wire-fenced bungalows to dirt and scrubland. In the dark, the space around and beyond it was nothing but void, like the diner was some kind of floating lighthouse in the blackness, the last stop for good coffee before you drove right off the edge of the world.

It loomed yellow in the darkness as Jack pulled off the highway, reflexively running a hand through his hair again. In the forty-or-so minutes he’d had to change and collect himself, he’d found himself worrying about stupid shit like what to _what to wear_. Gabriel had _seen him before_ , he knew what his clothes looked like, but somehow meeting Gabriel in a regular public place was making Jack worry about regular public things. He’d ended up going with his worn brown leather jacket and a comfy sweatshirt, which is probably what he would have worn anyway without the freak-out.

He scanned the few parked cars as he pulled into the diner’s small lot, spotting the shape of a familiar car by the entrance, a figure leaning against it.

Jack pulled in a bay over and got out before he could second-guess himself.

Gabriel was leaning against his car, black t-shirt and jeans, hand in his pocket, smoking. He flicked the smoke to the ground as Jack approached, not taking his eyes off him.

“Hey.” Gabriel’s expression was unreadable. “Hey” Jack replied, voice feeling too loud, too rough.

Gabriel tipped his head towards the door, “You wanna go in?”

“Sure.”

Jack pulled his eyes off of Gabriel’s broad back to take stock of the place as he followed him in. The Lucky Break seemed to be a pretty regular greasy spoon diner, the kind with honest good food and vinyl seats that made your ass sweaty. Booths along the wide windows, a long marble-effect counter and backlit menus above the big chrome coffee machine with some dishes scribbled out in marker.

The guy behind the counter nodded to Gabriel as he walked past, and Jack was struck with the surrealness of being around other people with Gabriel, outside of the witching hour; surprised that he didn’t just disappear when you bring him into the light.

Jack followed Gabriel down to the far end of the diner, sliding into the last booth. He was just considering trying to say something when the waitress clacked over to their booth and slapped some menus down on the table.

Gabriel didn’t look at him, murmuring a thank you as the waitress nodded and popped her gum. When he did though, Jack wished he wouldn’t.

“You-” Jack cleared his throat, tried again “You wanted to talk...?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel sat back and crossed his arms, expression tight.

“Look… I’m sorry about that shit that went down. Last time.”

Of all the things Jack had been expecting him to say, it wasn’t that. He opened his mouth but his mind drew a total blank, leaving him floundering. “W… what?”

“N’ I’m sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, I just… I was trying to figure my shit out. I didn’t know what to say to you.”

“You…” Jack closed his mouth, opened it again; brain still trying to catch up, “…You’re sorry? Wh… wait, what? _Why?_ It’s my fault, I didn’t listen to you, I didn’t _ask_ , I just-”

“And that’s not great, yeah, but I mean- I’m not angry at you” Gabriel… kind of looked angry. Or maybe tense; arms crossed tight and his leg bouncing under the table, “I was just- shit, I was _embarrassed_.”

“ _Embarrassed?_ What- I don’t-”

“Do you want to order?”

Jack hadn’t noticed the waitress coming over until she was _right there_ ; perfect eyebrows raised and little notepad at the ready.

Gabriel sat back and let out a big breath, running a hand over his mouth, “Actually, could you give us a bit? I need a smoke.”

She shrugged, turning away with a “Sure, lemme know when you’re ready.”

The night air felt good on his skin. Jack had followed Gabriel out the fire exit by their table, to a stretch of yellow-lit pavement with round concrete planters holding some scorched banana plants and leggy red geraniums. Gabriel leant up against the window and held the first drag in for a long time before letting it out, the light from the windows painting the smoke gold.

“I’m not angry at you.”

He said it low, like they were in a crowded room.

“I was embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?”

“Yeah I mean,” He shifted, eyes still staunchly on the distance beyond the parking lot, “We do all this shit and then when it comes down to it I freak out on you like that? Didn’t want you thinking I can’t take the heat.”

Jack held in his first thought of _why the hell would you care what I think_ and managed to actually think before speaking. “You don’t... owe me that. All that stuff we did, doesn’t mean we have to do that. I shouldn’t have assumed you wanted it-”

“No, fuck, I wanted it.” Gabriel still wasn’t looking at him, and thank fuck cuz Jack suddenly didn’t know what do with his hands, “That’s what I wanted from the start, what I was thinkin’ about all those fukin weeks where-”

He stopped and stuck his smoke in his mouth, huffing out a big cloud through his nose.

“Just, when your actually there, about to get it behind a fucking Target with your face shoved into the hood, it’s- it’s a lot.”

“I should have asked you. Before that.” Jack really wished he hadn’t left his cigarettes in the car; twisting his hands up in his jacket pockets. “I dunno how I thought we could keep going like that without talking about it. If we were both on the same page I wouldn’t have fucked you over like that.”

Gabriel ran a hand over his beard, shifting his weight restlessly. “I just- who I am when we do that shit is _not_ who I am in the rest of my life. I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m just, still trying to figure out what I want, you know? Tryina find out where the line is between what I jerk off to and what I actually wanna do.”

Jack kept quiet, watching the light move over Gabriel’s face like the tide on a shoreline as he let out a long breath.

“…’n fuck, sometimes I scare myself thinkin’ about the shit I might let people do to me.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” Jack could feel that weird, warm ache rising in him, the feeling he got when Gabriel was boneless in his arms after a scene, “shit, we don’t have to do anything at _all_. If you wanna stop here, I get it.”

“No, I want to. I don’t wanna stop, I’m just… glad we talked.” Gabriel finally looked at him, eyes flicking over, catching the gold of the window as he exhaled slow, smoke filling the space between them.

And, _oof_ , that was a lot right there, a lot of different emotions Jack’s brain was expecting him to feel all at the same time, so instead of processing or god forbid, _vocalizing_ them, Jack did the sensible thing and let his mouth quirk up into a crooked smile.

“I mean, better late than never, right?”

Gabriel smiled like it took him by surprise, huffing out the kind of half-laugh you only get for bad jokes, and Jack decided to do another sensible thing.

He reached out, curling a hand in Gabriel’s t-shirt down by his belt, and stepped in close.

Gabriel’s eyes on him felt hot as he got in his space, but he didn’t back away so Jack leaned up, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s. Gabriel sucked in a breath through his nose and for a second Jack thought he’d gone too far, assumed too much shit, but then he felt Gabriel’s broad hand smooth up over his belt, settling warm and heavy on his waist.

The feeling of Gabriel kissing him wasn’t anything he’d been prepared for. The hazy, not-quite-kisses they’d had in the parking lot had been all Jack; Gabriel was present and willing but it was Jack who moved him, got close, put his hands on him. This wasn’t anything like that. It was subtle, the way Gabriel tiled his head, squeezed handfuls of his waist, pressed up against him; but every movement seared Jack’s skin like a static shock, hummed hot in the back of his neck, in his fingertips. The feeling of Gabriel pressing in to meet him, holding him as he was held, finally, _finally_ convinced that nagging bit of his traitor brain that Gabriel actually _liked_ him.

Gabriel tasted like smoke and coffee and toothpaste, and Jack got an arm around his waist, one hand coming up to smooth over his cheek, rasp over the hair at the base of his skull. He let himself press up close, feeling his warmth spread against his chest and stomach like water, testing the novel feeling of tilting his head _up_ to kiss someone. One of Gabriel’s hands pushed up under his jacket, dragging his fingers up the curve of Jack’s spine, firm through the too-thick fabric of his sweater. Jack might of made some kind of noise but he only noticed when Gabriel reacted; a low little ‘mmmh’ that Jack felt on his lips, in his belly, hanging in his brain till he felt almost lightheaded.

Jack pulled back slowly, keeping his hands right where they were. He got to watch Gabriel opening his eyes, and he could feel himself grinning like some kind of maniac fool. “Heh heh. Nice.”

And whatever, _whatever_ man, Gabriel knew what he talked like, knew what kinda idiot shit came out of his mouth and he _still_ wanted to kiss him.

Gabriel just grinned at him, and pulled his hand back from round Jack’s neck, sticking the cigarette he’d somehow kept hold of through that whole thing back in his mouth and taking a drag.

_God._

“Gabriel?”

“Mmh?”

“You wanna go see a movie with me?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him, still smiling round the cigarette.

“Are you asking me out?”

Jack couldn’t have squashed his grin if he wanted too.

“I wanna get to know who you are in the rest of your life.”

Gabriel grinned and flicked his cigarette to the floor, leaning back to give him a once over. He stopped at his eyes, still grinning, and Jack was struck again by just… _fuck._

“Alright.”

Jack was hedging his bets on just how long they could spend making out on the pavement, right in front of a god damn window, but Gabriel pulled back out of his grip, dragging his fingers down over his side and reaching for the door.

“Gotta get some god damn pancakes right now though, there’s no point coming here if you don’t.”

Jack tucked his hands in his pockets and followed him back into the light.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: at the end of the 'fight' scene, Gabriel says stop, Jack doesn't. He then safewords, and Jack stops immediately.
> 
> Heyyyyy my dudes, its been a long old while, but i suddenly have a load of time on my hand so im back on my bullshit :)))))))))))) Btw, realized i should probs explain for those who don't know, a 'scene' is a pre-planned BDSM activity, usually between a dom and a sub, and 'red' is the universal safeword meaning 'stop everything right the hell now'. 
> 
> For the full experience imagine 'Ooh Baby Baby' by Smokey Robinson & The Miracles playing on the jukebox in the diner.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! For real, the comments on Vol.1 is what made me write this sequel :))))) Also this whole mess is unbeta'd, so let me know if there are any stupid spelling mistakes.
> 
> UPDATE 14/3/19: I was planning to have the last chapter of this up before going traveling, by that hasn't happened despite it being nearly done, so expect an update in about 3 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
